Electronic cigarettes currently available on the market are an increasingly popular smoking alternative for smokers of traditional cigarettes. Prior electronic utilize a tubular housing that retains therewithin the device components, which typically include a battery, cartridge, heating element, and a printed circuit. In the prior art, such housings comprise metal or hard plastic, so that the device does not have the precise feel of a traditional cigarette, whether to the user's touch or when placed in the user's mouth.
An electronic cigarette which more closely provides the feel of a traditional cigarette, according to its various embodiments, will be described in the present disclosure.